The present invention relates to a press plant with a forming press of the pressure cell type. Such press plants are generally used for manufacturing difficultly-workable sheet metal parts in small series in the aircraft industry and for manufacturing prototypes in the automobile industry.
The forming press used in the plant is of the type comprising a press stand with two opposing, force-absorbing elements defining between them a working space into which can be introduced a carrier means in the form of a tray carrying forming tools and workpiece, a press plate communicating with a pressure medium source, and a diaphragm forming together with the press plate an expansible pressure cell. The plant further comprises a transport track for the tray.